


June 4, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face the moment he used a tentacle from his mouth to protect Supergirl.





	June 4, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face the moment he used a tentacle from his mouth to protect Supergirl from a giant territorial animal by a Smallville road.

THE END


End file.
